Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of present invention relate to a capacitive-type touch panel screen.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an input device that recognizes a touch location of a user and inputs a user's command. The touch panel is provided in a front surface of the display device to determine an input signal by recognizing a location where a hand of the user or an object touches. A touch panel may be classified as a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an infrared touch panel, and an ultrasonic touch panel. In general, the resistive touch panel and the capacitive touch panel are used.
In particular, the capacitive touch panel may include a structure in which thin micro-electrode patterns are formed. The capacitive touch panel detects a touch location by sensing a variation of capacitance between electrodes when there is touch input by, for example, a user's finger.
The capacitive touch screen panel includes an active region where a plurality of sense patterns are arranged to sense variation of capacitance and an inactive region provided at an outer edge of the active region. A plurality of sense wires connected to the plurality of sense patterns are arranged in the inactive region. The inactive region may be equivalent to a region for a light blocking member disposed at an edge of a display panel.
Recently, display devices have increased in size, and accordingly, the touch screen panels have also increased in size. The size increase of the touch screen panel causes an increase in the number of sense patterns, and accordingly the number of sense wires connected to the sense patterns is also increased. When the number of sense wires is increased, the size of the inactive region of the touch screen panel is increased and thus the inactive region of the touch screen panel may be larger than the region for the light blocking member of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.